Amigos con derechos
by xiomarahillary29
Summary: Todo puede pasar... lo que pasa es que no queria lastimar a alguien sin embargo, eso no lo ves cuando tienes placer por los dos lados. historia escrita por Alice cb hale en potterfics
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

**- Alice, definitivamente tenemos que ir a esa fiesta - dije jalando a mi amiga **

**- ¡No! No me sacaras de aquí para que peque - dijo Alice aferrándose a el asiento **

**- ¡Por favor! - exclame - no pecaras si no quieres **

**- Pero… existe algo llamado tentación - dijo Alice **

**- No la escuches. Alice ven con migo - dije haciendo la cara de cachorro muerto **

**- Vale… - respiro hondo - iremos a la famosa fiesta **

**La abrace con fuerza y luego nos fuimos a vestir para la fiesta de Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando llegamos a la hermosa casa llena de jóvenes, tomando, besándose y haciendo demás cosas, Alice por poco sale corriendo pero yo la tome del brazo fuertemente diciéndole que se quedara. Entramos a la casa y Emmett estaba bailando y besuqueándose con Rosalie, mi rubia amiga. Jale a Alice quien estaba atónica viendo como bailaba uno de mis amigos. **

**- Emmett, Rosalie - dije **

**Mis dos amigos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y me miraron sonrientes. **

**- Pensábamos que no vendrías- dijo Rosalie sonriéndome y dándome un beso en la mejilla **

**- Vale, obvio que vendría - dije mirándoles - Ella es Alice mi amiga, llego de New York ayer **

**- Hola Alice, disfruta la fiesta - dijo Emmett - bueno, tomen, bailen y hagan lo que quieran, nosotros nos vamos ¿verdad osita? **

**- Si, osito - dijo Rosalie sensual - chao chicas **

**- Adiós - dije sonriéndoles **

**Conseguí una mesa en la cual nos sentamos, serví dos copas de vodka, una para Alice y la otra para mí. Mi amiga apenas miraba todo intrigada, Alice era una niña de papi y mami, virgen y no estaba acostumbrada hacer este tipo de cosas, pero con migo será diferente, supongo. **

**- Ya, deja esa cara - le dije **

**- ¿Cuál cara? Es mi cara - dijo mirando el trago **

**- Aja - dije - es solo una fiesta, nada mas **

**- Parece más - dijo **

**De repente vi a Edward Cullen, el guapo Edward Cullen, era uno de mis mejores amigos, estaba mirándome en una mesa, a su lado estaba otro guapo, Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, les sonreí. **

**- Alice, ven te presento a unos amigos - dije tomando a mi amiga de la mano **

**La arrastre hasta la mesa. **

**- Hola chicos - dije poniendo el tequila en la mesa de ellos **

**- Hola Bella - dijeron **

**Me senté y obligue a Alice a sentarse. **

**- Ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga - dije **

**- Hola, ¿Cómo estas, Alice? - le pregunto Jasper **

**- Bien… gracias - dijo mi amiga **

**- ¿Te apetece bailar, Bella? - pregunto Edward parándose **

**- Si. Mmm Jasper, te dejo a mi amiga, seguro se divertirán - dije**

**- Si, tranquila - dijo Jasper sonriéndome **

**Me pare con Edward y nos alejamos, empecé a bailar demasiado pegado a él. Hasta cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba besando apasionadamente mientras él me tocaba las piernas y la espalda. **

**- Te necesito - dijo entre beso **

**Le sonreí y lo tome de la mano, subimos las escaleras, Emmett no le molestara que tome un cuarto, cuando llegamos, Edward me miro sorprendido. **

**- Una noche no pasara nada - dije y empecé a besarlo furiosamente **

**Empezó a besarme el cuello, a desnudarme… a darme todo el placer que mi cuerpo necesitaba y me ahogaba en los gemidos que él me hacia soltar, al igual que yo a él, hasta que nos volvimos uno. Me desperté soñolienta, mire a mi lado y vi a Edward, ¡Dios mío! ¡Me he acostado con Edward! Me levante casi corriendo de la cama de… ¿EMMETT? Me vestí como alma que lleva al diablo. Edward se levanto y me vio… **

**- ¿Qué hemos hecho? - pregunto mirándome **

**- No lo sé… pero… imagina que… no hemos hecho nada… - dije poniéndome la blusa **

**- ¿Por qué…? Por… Jacob - dijo **

**- Si, por eso - dije - es mi novio y… no se que hice **

**El se paro y me apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndome gemir por el pacer que me daba sus manos. **

**- El no se tiene que enterar de nada - dijo sonriéndome **

**- ¿Qué dices Edward? - pregunte **

**- Que… podemos divertirnos Bella - dijo sonriéndome **

**- ¿Dive…? Hablas… de amigos… con derecho ¿verdad? - pregunte**

**- Si, de eso mismo - dijo - nadie tiene porque enterarse y no pasara nada **

**Mmm y si es mala idea, yo quiero mucho a Jacob y… **

**- Vamos… seamos sinceros, ambos necesitamos otras experiencias - dijo besándome el cuello **

**- Edward… yo… - dije **

**- Si… se que quieres Bella - dijo **

**Y caí… el si sabia excitar a una mujer, me aleje un poco del con la respiración agitada. **

**- Nadie se da cuenta… luego… nos vemos - dije **

**Le di un beso en los labios y me fui… Emmett nos hizo bulla pero le advertí que si decía algo, lo ahorcaba dijo que nada diría, por lo que me quede más tranquila… tenía razón, un poco de diversión no me haría daño… esperen… algo se me está olvidando… ¡ALICE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: ¡Jacob y Edward! **

**Llegue a mi casa realmente asustada, ¿Dónde había dejado a Alice? Lo último que recuerdo fue que el deje con Jasper, pero el muy idiota no me contesta. **

**- Alice… - dije **

**Mi amiga salió de la cocina mirándome con una ceja alzada, respire profundo **

**- ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto **

**- Con… bueno, no importa. ¿Qué paso anoche cuando yo… me fui?- pregunte sentándome, ella se sentó a mi lado **

**- Pues lo normal, hablamos, bailamos y tomamos algunas copas, luego me presento a unos amigos, era las… 3:22 am y como vi que no aparecías pues simplemente el me trajo a casa, nos vinimos en taxi porque el había tomado un poco más, me trajo y se fue - dijo mirándome - es un buen chico, me cayo súper. **

**- ¡Qué bien! - exclame contenta **

**- Si, Bella… Son las 10:22 am, ¿Dónde estuviste? - pregunto mirándome - estaba preocupada, casi ni dormí **

**- No… tienes por qué preocuparte… estoy bien - dije sonriéndole **

**- Vale, pero… es mejor que llames a Jacob, te ha llamado mil veces a la casa y al cel, pero dices que no respondías, es mejor que le inventes una bien grande **

**- ¿Qué? ¡Ha llamado! Me matara, ¿Qué le has dicho? - pregunte parándome **

**- Pues, que estabas en una fiesta y te has quedado bailando, no mas, y dije que yo me sentía maluca y un amigo me trajo a casa - dijo **

**- ¡Hay Alice! En que lio me he metido - dije **

**- ¿Por qué? No me digas que tu y… Edward se - dijo **

**- Si, Edward y yo nos acostamos, y luego… bueno, quedamos como "Amigos con derechos" - dije **

**- ¿TE GUSTA? - grito parándose **

**- ¡NO! No he dicho eso… **

**- Bueno… entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste eso? - pregunto sonriéndome **

**- Pues… pues… por diversión Alice, tienes que aprender amiga, esas relaciones no son serias, solo es para un ratico caliente y ya - dije y camine a mi cuarto **

**- Pues yo no soy así. Cuando lo haga con alguien es por amor, Bella… no por divertirme - dijo **

**Definitivamente mi amiga y yo teníamos otro pensamiento. Me bañe y me vestí, no recordaba que tenia instituto ¡Mierda! Salí volando de mi casa, Alice no tenia instituto ya había salido de vacaciones, ella tenía un trabajo en una tienda de ropa por ahora. Me monte en un taxi y pedí que me llevara a el instituto. Cuando llegue me baje casi corriendo porque me tocaba Historia oriental. Cuando llegue, busque con la mirada a mi novio, Jacob. El me vio y yo fui a sentarme a su lado. **

**- Hola cariño - dijo y me beso **

**- Hola amor, ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunte, el me gustaba demasiado y daba un buen… sexo diría yo… pero si lo comparo con Edward… hummm **

**- Bien, la fiesta… me dejo con algo de resaca - dije sonriéndole **

**- Sí, me ha contado Alice - dijo mirándome **

**- Si - dije **

**En esas entro…. ¡EDWARD! ¿Qué hace en mi clase? ¡NO! Esto no me puede pasar a mí… no, como fingiría que nada paso si lo tengo que ver justo al frente mío. Cuando me vio sonrió y saludo a Jacob de la mano. **

**- ¿Cómo has estado Bella? - me pregunto Edward **

**- He… bien… bien… - dije **

**- Jacob, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta? Estuvo súper - dijo Edward y sabia a que se refería, incluso me hizo sentir muy mal. **

**- No… tenía trabajo - dijo Jacob **

**- Que mal… - dijo Edward **

**- Si… vete… a sentar, ya comenzara la… bueno la clase - dije nerviosa **

**El asintió sonriéndome y se fue a sentar. Empezó la clase y sentía la mirada de Edward encima de mí, mientras yo estaba por salir corriendo de ahí. La profesora nos puso hacer una exposición de la guerra fría… y era en tríos, ella escogía, para mi lastima me toco con ¡Edward Masen y Jacob Black! - estaba que me daba un paro cardiaco. **

**- ¡Qué súper! Nos toco juntos - dijo Jacob sonriéndome, asentí con una mueca **

**- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto **

**- Nada, cariño estoy… emocionada por el trabajo - dije **

**- Yo también… - hablo Edward **

**¡Maldición! **

**- Bueno… este jueves en mi casa ¿sí? - dijo Edward mirándonos **

**- Sí, yo recogeré a Bella - dijo Jacob dándome un beso en la sien, asentí. **

**LA VIDA MIA ERA UNA MIERDA, PARA QUE ACEPTE. PARESCO UNA NINFOMANA. **


	3. HOLA PERRA!

Hoy seria la esperada fiesta en la playa, en donde todos los chicos del instituto iban a terminar su curso para entrar a la universidad, yo por ahora no puedo hacer eso por mis padres, ellos quieren que entre con Alice a una universidad europea, por lo que me tengo que pasar una año sin hacer un pepino, pero bueno mejor así ¿no?

Estaba mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación, apenas tenía dos biquinis y el otro ya me lo estrene en público, ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no fui de compras con la compulsiva de Alice? Había invitado a mi casi hermana a la fiesta se había negado un par de veces pero cuando mencioné que Jasper iría se emocionó demasiado y acabo aceptando, la pequeña duende empezaba a adentrarse el mundo del patético pero hermoso amor.

Lastimosamente Jasper tiene una noviecita patética… ¡María! ¡Todos la odiamos! Pero no le decimos nada Jasper por no hacerlo sentir mal, bueno, su hermana si se lo ha dicho, aunque él la ama, simplemente ella no está a la altura del guapo rubio. Yo por ahora estaba concentrada en deleitar a mi novio con la vista de mi cuerpo cubierto por estos pocos pedazos de tela llamado biquini de color negro con costuras azules, hermoso. Me puse un short y una blusa y salí a la sala en donde Alice se untaba una crema de manos, como siempre la niña de casa, en un día de esto esconderé todas esas cosas.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - oímos a unas personas discutiendo en el piso de arriba, Alice hizo una mueca la cual yo reí - Los nuevos vecinos… - dije con pereza

- ¡Qué mal! - exclamo Alice - Si… imagínate que - No hablo de los vecinos sexóloga, hablo de este morado - señalo una parte de su murlo

- ¿Qué morado? - pregunte

- Este, míralo ciega - dijo Me arrime mas y solo vi una diminuto manchón color lila, me reí alto.

- Pero si Alice apenas se nota aquello - dije riéndome - No juego, que asco, nunca me había salido uno - dijo poniéndose la blusa de tirantas color verde clara

- Bienvenida a mi mundo - dije caminando a la puerta - Pues es un verdadero aborrecimiento - dijo sacando la lengua - Deja de alegar, vamos - dije y la jale de la mano

Cuando llegamos a la playa, vimos como todos estaba hermosamente decorado, era divino, incluso vimos una pequeña tarima supongo que alguien cantara. Nos reunimos con la rubia que estaba sentada en las piernas de Emmett, se besaban provocativamente mientras Jasper hablaba con Edward mientras tomaban unas cervezas, ignorando la escenita de mis dos empalagosos amigos.

- Hello… - dije Los dos se separaron y los otros charlatanes me miraron, Alice apenas podía aguantar la risa de ver la cara de Emmett pues había interrumpido su caliente besito, Rose se peino y nos saludo de a beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué mas chicas? - pregunto Jasper sonriéndonos

- Bien, ¿Dónde está Jake? - pregunte

- No ha podido venir, se le ha presentado una dificultad - dijo Edward sonriéndome, asentí en silencio.

- ¿Se les antoja una? - pregunto Emmett señalando unas cervezas

- Si - dije Tome una y Alice otra. Nos sentamos con ellos mientras hablábamos y escuchábamos música a todo volumen, los estudiantes iban llegando, le mande un mensaje a Jake, pero no me lo devolvió, seguramente está ocupado.

Empecé hablar solamente con Edward, pues Alice y Jasper empezaron hablar de otro tema y me sorprendí que su novia no esté por aquí, Rosalie se llevo a Emmett no sé donde ni quisiera saber la verdad, no estaba para porno ahora.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el estudio? - pregunto Edward y tomo un poco del trago

- Bien, bien - dije - ¿ A ti? Supongo que igual

- Si… - dijo - me pude graduar - bromeo Me reí un poco, luego va llegando una rubia en traje de baño, la chica era muy bonita, se acerco a Edward y le dio un beso en ¿LOS LABIOS? ¿Qué se cree esa? ¡Es una…! Se sentó en sus piernas.

- Bella ella es Tanya, mi novia - dijo Edward Yo apenas podía respirar, ¿Su novia? ¡Edward el maldito Masen tiene novia! Sonreí con hipocresía y la salude:

- Hola bella Swan - dije dándole la mano - Tanya Denaly - dijo - mucho gusto - El mío - dije mentiras

Ella sonrió. - Eddy… me acompañas a tomar algo a la barra - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Si, vamos - dijo y se paro Se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron… botaba humo por los oído, el muy ignorante tiene novia, ¡Estúpida Bella! ¡Claro que tiene! Me voltee enojada para ver a Alice y Jasper charlando, Alice al verme mi cara

- ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunto

- Nada… Jasper, ¿tu sabias que Edward tiene novia? - pregunte - Si, la tiene hace un mes Bella… no sabias - dijo Jasper frunciendo el seño

- No, claro que no, si lo hubiera sabido no viera… ¡NADA! - Grite lo último, casi la cago

- Claro… - dijo Jasper extrañado Unos amigos llamaron al rubio él les hizo señas de que ya iba. - En momentos vuelvo ¿sí? - le dijo mas a Alice que a mi

- Si - dijo ella sonriéndole El se paro y se fue, mi menuda amiga se quedo mirando el bien formado torso del rubio…

- ¡ALICE! - le grite

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - pregunto ella volviendo en si

- ¡EDWARD TIENE NOVIA! - exclame furiosa

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto mi amiga tomando un poco de su bebida

- ¿¡Qué tiene de malo! ¡Por Dios, Alice! Lo tiene todo, el inútil… - dije enojada

- Estas celosa - dijo sonriéndome

- Para nada… -dije - es solo que no me dijo cuando…

- Bella - me corto - tú te lo has ganado, tu también tienes novio y no te importa aun así lo quieres, el también puede tener solo sexo con tigo pero amar por otra parte y lamento decirte, tu eres su cuerpo pero esa chica, su corazón - y con esto mi amiga se paro y camino a donde Jasper que la llamaba no se para que.

Lo que dijo mi mejor amiga me dolió profundamente, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados hare a esa perra terminar con Edward esta misma noche, no sé qué hare, pero juro que será su última noche con MI amante. Me pare de la mesa y camine a donde Jessica Stanley, una de mis amigas más confiables en el instituto, ella estaba tocándose con su novio en la arena, ¡OTROS ROSALIE Y EMMEET! No los culpo de nada la verdad.

- Lamento interrumpir - dije sonriéndole a la feliz pareja Se separaron de inmediato.

- Hola, Bella ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Mike

- Nada... necesito a Jessica - dije sonriéndole Ella se paro y camino con migo hasta una palmera.

- Jessica necesito un favor - dije - Lo que quieras - dijo - Que lleves a Tanya Denaly al baño en… 10 minutos - dije sonriéndole

- ¿Para que…? - pregunto - Solo hazlo si - dije Ella respiro hondo y asintió. - Te adoro, gracias - dije y bese su mejilla Luego corri a donde se encontraba Edward solo esperando a su noviecita.

- Hola… - dije sentándome a su lado

- Hola - dijo Tome su mano y la metí disimuladamente en mi short

- Bella… - susurro La saque

- ¿Me acompañas al baño? - dije parándome

- Si, vamos - dijo sonriéndome Casi corrimos hasta el baño, entramos y nos encerramos en uno de ellos, me aseguré que tuviera la puerta medio abierta, empezamos a desnudarnos con desesperación y besarnos con suma pasión, empezamos a acelerar mas y mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes, vi la sombra de alguien, y grite más fuerte para que me oyera… entonces vi la cara de… Tanya… Edward estaba dándole la espalda y yo le sonreí mientras con mis labios le decía: ¡Hola perra! Ella apenas en silencio se largo de ahí y yo seguí en lo mío… ¡Nadie se mete con lo mío!


End file.
